Nuevo destino
by frank walker
Summary: que sucedería si 3 jóvenes impulsados por sus deseos y la muerte de alguien cercano forjaran no solo su destino sino el de todos a su alrededor…... jeje el summary no es perfecto pero denle una oportunidad :D semi Dark Naruto, Lemon y Mucho Gore :3


Se preguntaran por que estoy publicando nuevamente este capitulo… es por que mi hermano se equivoco de archivo 7-7

Alejandro: perdón D=

No les quiero dar explicaciones que seguramente ni leerán solo les diré que el cap anterior solo era un borrador (que cambie totalmente) y que tenia que salir le dije que publicara el cap pero se equivoco de archivo a si que solo disfruten del cap correcto 7_7

Alejandro: perdóname la vida =c

No

Alejandro: malo U_U

* * *

**Prologo**

**Destino, el destino a sido por milenios un factor clave en la historia, creando grandes héroes o grandes villanos, para muchos el destino esta escrito desde que el universo fue creado, echo para todos cada destino llevaría a un mismo fin, otros creen que pueden forjar su propio destino y volverse grandes héroes lideres o enemigos, cada quien asimila su destino de diferente manera, algunos aceptan su destino y lo siguen ciegamente, otros asen todo lo posible por cambiarlo, pero que sucedería si 3 jóvenes impulsados por sus deseos y la muerte de alguien cercano forjaran no solo su destino sino el de todos a su alrededor….**

En Hi no kuni , cerca a la aldea de konoha, se puede apreciar un gran bosque con inmensos arboles robustos y altos, en un pequeño claro acentuado en medio del bosque cerca de un lago bañados por la luz de la luna podemos apreciar a tres jóvenes sentados en el pasto

-Hoy es el día- dijo con vos apaga un chico era rubio sus dos compañeros eran de pelo azabache

-ahh bien es hora de hacerlo- dijo uno de los azabaches

-como me gustaría acabar con el- dijo el ultimo azabache

-lo se pero…..- y en ese momento comenzó una conversación que tendría mucha importancia en el destino de muchas personas

20 minutos después

-A que te refieres con paz- pregunto Naruto, sasuke lo miro con una gota en la nuca pero Naruto no le presto atención

-solo podrán saberlo si se unen a akatsuki, ¿Qué dicen?- respondió/pregunto el peli naranja

-aceptamos- respondieron al unisonó

-perfecto pero, deberán de hacer algo para demostrarme su lealtad mmm, ya se quiero que… eliminen a los consejeros del hokage y a los clanes Namikase usumaki y Uchiha-les dijo el oji anillado

Los tres lo pensaron un buen momento asta que..- hai pain-sama- volvieron a responder mientras desaparecían en un sushin

Reaparecieron cerca de una gran mansión esta estaba custodiada por varios ANBUS los tres se desplazaron rápidamente y eliminaron en segundos a gran parte de los ANBUS que custodiaban la mansión mientras se adentraban en esta los ANBUS eran eliminados silenciosamente

En no mas de 20 minutos 15 ANBUS de raíz avían sido eliminados por los tres chicos, quienes en estos momentos se encontraban frente a dos hombres y una mujer

-así que decidieron traicionarnos a nosotros- dijo uno de los hombres portaba un bastón y tenia vendada la mayor parte de su rostro

-algún problema- dijo itachi apareciendo detrás de la mujer y clavándole su katana en la cabeza matándola en el acto

-koharu¡- le llamo enojado el otro hombre-mierda -Mascullo mientras sacaba un kunai… demasiado tarde sus brazos fueron cortados por sasuke quien dio un giro sobre si mismo y lo decapito la sangre se esparcía por toda la sala

-maldición homura- dijo el viejo vendado –no tengo opción- dijo mientras comenzaba ha desvendarse

-demasiado tarde- le dijo Naruto apareciendo frente a el y decapitándolo

-hmmp fue muy fácil- expreso Sasuke con vos calmada y monótona

-ES por que fue un ataque sorpresa- le respondió itachi

\- no tenemos tiempo para nimiedades debes acabar con el trabajo- le reprocho Naruto su vos era triste y vacía

Los tres se miraron mutuamente y desaparecieron en un sushin

Con sasuke e itachi

-tu encárgate de las casas en la derecha yo lo are con la izquierda- le dijo el azabache mayor a el menor

-esta bien- le respondió sasuke activando su sharingan

Ambos se separaron en las direcciones acordadas mientras comenzaban a eliminar a todos los uchihas que tenían en su vista

Con Naruto

-Hmmp eso fue demasiado fácil – expreso el rubio sentado en una pila de cadáveres manchado de sangre – fue fácil por que utilizaste mi poder- le dijo una vos en su mente –jajaja kurami no me esperaba menos de ti y tu arrogancia… pero en gran medida tienes razón- le contesto Naruto a la recién identificada como Kurami- tu sabes que yo siempre tengo razón, además hubiera sido mas fácil si tuviera todo mi chakra debes de conseguirlo rápido de tu hermanita- continuo con la conversación-ah tienes razón jejeje - le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata

Naruto finalmente se paro des enterando su katana de la espalda de un chico y continuo con las casas que le faltaban

Sasuke

-Esto en muy fácil- expreso mienta decapitaba a otro niño su traje de ANBU se encontraba manchado de sangre su katana se encontraba manchada de sangre – pero estos son mucho mas fuertes – dijo mientras miraba a los pocos padres que avían sobrevivido a sus ataque y se paraban furiosos con sus sharingans activados listos para enfrentarlo- jajaja- rio maniáticamente mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma a un fondo negro y un diseño rojo que aparentaba seis puntas ovaladas divididas en el centro, la pupila era negra

Con itachi

-Dieron mas pelea de la que esperaba, bueno no importa- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había comenzado a brotar de su ojo derecho el diseño de su sharingan había cambiado ahora era muy parecido a una shuriken continuo caminando con la vista fijada en dos casas las ultimas de su lista…

-hola- le dijo sasuke a itachi habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se habían separado- veo que a ti también te obligaron a usarlo- le dijo el ojinegro menor con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de itachi

-deja de hablar tenemos que acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible- le reprocho itachi

-mah mah- le dijo mientras entraban en la ultima residencia-es hora de acabar con esto- dijo mientras su semblante se volvía serio- no lo crees fugaku-

-ustedes dos no se que razón los a echo hacer esto pero no importa aun si debo acabar con ustedes protegeré a sus hermanas y al clan lo are¡- les grito el patriarca uchiha su vos era la de un psicópata

-enserio crees que puedes hacerlo- dijo el oji negro mayor saliendo de las sombras junto a sasuke dejando a la vista sus ojos

-no… no es posible- les dijo fugaku mientras retrocedía lentamente estaba atemorizado- pero no importa aun con esos ojos los are pedazos- volvió a avanzar mientras activaba su sharingan

-sasu-chan itachi-chan, porque… porque lo hicieron- les dijo una mujer saliendo de las sombras

\- no es de tu incumbencia ka-san- le dijo sasuke dándole un golpe en el estomago con suficiente fuerza para noquearla

-nani- dijo el patriarca uchiha con los ojos abiertos apenas logro ver su sombra aun con su sharingan activado

-no te distraigas- le dijo itachi apareciendo frente a el mientras clavaba su katana en su estomago

-deberías de haberle echo caso- le dijo también sasuke, fugaku se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el azabache menor enterando su katana en su espalda, ambos movieron sus labios en una frase que no se pudo escuchar (al menos no nosotros XD) y levantaron sus catanas partiendo a fugaku desde su cadera asta ambos hombros

-oni….-chan- se escucho la vos de una chica al parecer tenia 14 años miraba con temor a sus hermanos

-ooh satsuki, saki, riko no esperábamos que llegaran tan temprano- les dijo sasuke con una vos tranquila y sin emociones- bueno lo mejor será acabar con ustedes- dijo nuevamente mientras se abalanzaba contra ellas con su katana en mano al igual que itachi pero….. otras dos katanas los detuvieron se vieron forzados a saltar Asia atrás

-no aran nada- les dijo un ANBU con máscara de perro saliendo de las sombras mientras 10 ANBUS los rodeaban- no se cual fue la razón para esta atrocidad pero se acaba aqu…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que había sido decapitado por sasuke

-mucha charla- dijo sasuke su vos era mas fría de lo que abia demostrado anteriormente

-vámonos sasuke- le dijo itachi mientras se posicionaba junto a el- antes de que lleguen mas-

-ustedes no irán a ningún lado- les dijeron los ANBUS listos para lanzarse contra ellos… pero

-cállense- les dijo sasuke enojado mientas de su ojo derecho llamas negras fueron dirigidas a los ANBUS, la sangre comenzó a correr por la cara de sasuke nuevamente

-ahh¡- fue el grito que dieron los ANBUS mientras eran consumidos por el amateratsu

itachi miro a las chichas y- tsukuyomi- fue lo que dijo mientras las chicas eran sumidas en el genjutsu

Mientras caían lentamente las chicas vieron como los labios de sasuke se movían antes de que quedaran sumidas totalmente en el tsukuyomi de Itachi

con Naruto

-ahhh eso fue un poco mas difícil de lo que creí- expreso el joven tenia una herida profunda en su mano derecha – pero ya casi e acabado con ellos- dijo nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la ultima vivienda del complejo

-donde estará Naru-chan- dijo una mujer pelirroja y de ojos violeta se encontraba preocupada por su hijo mayor que aun no llegaba

-cálmate kushina ya esta grande y sabe cuidarse- le dijo un hombre rubio quien al igual que la mujer oji violeta repentinamente había comenzado a mostrar un gran interés en el rubio

-oni-chan debe de volver pronto ka-san, además no deberías preocuparte tanto ya es un ANBU- le dijo la mayor de las hermanas Namikase Natsumi era peliroja y de ojos violetas 14 años con pechos copa C y unas hermosa y bien torneadas piernas junto a un carnoso trasero

-Naruto es un ANBU?-pregunto sorprendida la mujer-no lo sabia- dijo un poco preocupada

-es una de las tantas cosas de las que no sabes de mi ka-san- le dijo un rubio oji azul saliendo de las sombras del comedor

-Naru-chan- dijo la mujer viendo a Naruto para luego cambiar su semblante a uno mas sorprendido- que es esa sangre en tu traje y en tus katanas – le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa muy nerviosa

-esto… esto es la sangre de los miembros de los clanes- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto que as echo- pregunto horrorizado su padre el yondaime hokage Minato Namikase

-solo seguía órdenes- le respondió el rubio menor- y es hora de completarlas- le dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el

-no lo permitiré- le dijo kushina mientras de un pergamino sacaba una katana- no puedes seguir con esto debes detenerte Naru-chan- le dijo no como una orden sonó mas bien como una suplica

-no lo creo- le dijo Naruto al oído mientras le asestaba un poderoso golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el acto

-sigues tu oto-san- dijo mientas lanzaba un golpe contra Minato el cual lo esquivo y saco dos de sus kunais de 3 puntas uno en cada mano

Comenzó un intercambio de golpes contra Naruto, aprovecho la forma de sus kunais llevando el de su mano izquierda Asia arriba utilizando gran fuerza logro que Naruto soltara su katana la cual se incrusto en la pared junto al kunai de minato

-deberías estar mas atento- le dijo Naruto apareciendo en su espalda listo para dar la estocada final cuando

-lo estoy- le respondió Minato utilizando su- hiraisin no jutsu- para aparecer detrás de Maruto y clavarle el kunai en un punto nervioso de la espalda para dejarlo inconsciente, pero el cuerpo de el oji azul menor exploto en una bola de humo de la cual emergió el verdadero rubio con un rasengan girando violentamente y revestido de chakra demoniaco en su mano

-rasengan¡- grito Naruto incrustando la técnica en el estomago de Minato asiendo que este retrocediera asta golpearse violentamente contra la pared, dejando semi inconsciente a el hokage, el rubio menor saco la katana de la pared y la levanto para decapitar a Minato siendo lo ultimo que este vio antes de quedar inconsciente, cuando la katana comenzó su descenso fue detenido por una especie de báculo, Naruto miro a su alrededor y encontró que estaba rodeado por ANBUS y el sandaime junto a jiraiya

-no es una muy grata sorpresa el tenerlos aquí- les dijo el oji azul mirando a los presentes

-Naruto no se que te izo cometer estas atrocidades pero te detendremos aquí y ahora. Le dijo el sandaime mirando fijamente a Naruto el cual le miro seriamente antes de responder con una sonrisa

-eso es lo que tu crees- dijo al momento de que le clavara su katana a uno de los ANBUS en el cuello provocando que al sacarla muriera desangrado, Naruto mientras dando un giro sobre si mismo decapito a otros dos ANBUS, imbuyendo en chakra su katana partió a la mitad a otros tres para finalmente dando un salto partir a la mitad al ultimo junto a el tanto que usa para intentar protegerse-es hora de irme, nos veremos pronto Natsumi, Naoko, Nanako- dijo Naruto mirándolas mientras les dirigía su instinto asesino el golpe fue tan fuerte sumando a la carnicería que acababan de presenciar izo que las chicas se desmallaran

-oni-chan- fue lo ultimo que dijo Natsumi antes de caer inconsciente

Naruto la miro con una mirada fría eh indiferente antes de desaparecer del lugar en un shushin

En un claro de konoha

-ya terminaron sus misiones?-les pregunto pain a los tres nuevos traidores

-no… no pudimos completarlas en su totalidad ya que barios ANBUS al igual que el sandaime y yondaime hokage nos evitaron completarlas- le respondió Naruto

-bueno eso es lo de menos utilizando algunos clones pude observar como eliminaban halos consejeros y a gran parte de sus clanes…. Oficialmente son parte de Akatsuki, y si quieren preguntar acerca del plan se los diré en la guarida… vamos konan- les respondió/felisito el oji anillado

-hai pain- le respondió una hermosa mujer peli azul saliendo de las sombras siguiendo al peli naranja

Los chicos se miraron entre si antes de seguir a la peli azul y el pelinaranja

Aquí les dejo información sobre las hermanas de cada personaje

Satsuki Uchiha : 14 años cabello negro ojos azules oscuros pechos copa C piernas bien torneadas hermana menor de sasuke eh itachi uchia hermana gemela de Sasuke, disciplinada y responsable de las mejores alumnas de la academia sueña con estar a la altura de sus hermanos mejor amiga de Natsumi Namikase Usumaki

Saki: uchiha 8 años hermana gemela mayor de riko uchiha y menor de sasuke itachi y satsuki uchiha muy amable y a veces algo tímido está muy encariñada con sus hermanos mejor amiga de Nanako Namikase-Usumaki

Riko Uchiha : 8 años hermana gemela menor de saki uchiha y menor de sasuke itachi y satsuki uchiha a diferencia de su hermana es mas divertida graciosa y le gusta hacer bromas también esta encariñada con sus hermanos mejor amiga de Naoko Namikase Usumaki

Natsumi Namikase Usumaki: 14 años hermana gemela menor de Naruto Namikase Usumaki, y mayor de Nanako Namikase Usumaki y Naoko Namikase Usumaki, peliroja oji azul muy encariñada con sus hermanas, siempre intenta estar cerca de su hermano mayor le gusta el ramen y los dangos mejor amiga de satsuki uchiha

Nanako Namikase Usumaki: 8 Años hermana menos de Naruto y Natsumi Namikase Usumaki y mayor de Naoko Namikase Usumaki peliroja oji verde de tes blanca le encanta el ramen y es muy apegada a sus hermanas y a la familia uchiha mejor amiga de saki uchiha

Naoko Namikase Usumaki: 7 años hermana menor de Naruto Natsumi y Nanako Namikase Usumaki peliroja oji azul de tés un poco morena le encanta el ramen como a todo buen usumaki mejor amiga de riko Uchiha muy apegada a su hermano

* * *

Dejen reviews, les deje un poco de información extra a cerca de las hermanas de nuestros protas si quieren que siga asiéndolo díganlo lo are en algunos caps en otros no será de diferentes personajes

Alejandro: y perdón nuevamente por el error D=


End file.
